Getting Into Character
by Just-Skye
Summary: DISCONTINUED When an experiment in Eggman’s lab goes wrong, and a strangely familiar package appears on Shadow’s doorstep, how will he explain that for the first time in his life, he needs help?
1. Project 'C'

Summary: When an experiment in Eggman's lab goes wrong, and a strangely familiar package appears on Shadow's doorstep, how will he explain that for the first time in his life, he needs help?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. sigh

* * *

Project 'C'

* * *

Eggman looked at the computer hanging in front of him. Everything on the computer illustrated and told that everything was going according to plan, down to every single last inconsequential detail. He just needed to check some key components, and then he would be able to begin project 'C'. Not catastrophe, not catastrophic, just 'C'. As he scrolled down the screen, something highlighted in red caught his eye. It was common to find such in his grandfather's diary, but usually in different colors. He paid no heed as he reviewed the data one last time before the experiment began. He was so sure of his work, that he guessed the highlighted area was no more than a note his grandfather had made; and that everything would go off without a hitch.

Then Eggman went over to a circuitry board with various slots and keys, pressed an intricate combination of keys, flipped a few switches, and a grey box with a circular slot in the middle rose up out of the electronic counter. In which he placed a test tube filled with a runny red, liquid. "Now that that's in place, I can begin! Using my grandfather's findings and my genius, I can finally create the ultimate weapon! Now I just need to flip this switch, and I'll be closer to ruling the world than ever before!" He cackled.

He pressed a fey keys to seal off the area, and went over to another computer, which when the program was activated, would start the project. Eggman lifted a yellow striped lid off of a large, red 'danger' button. He pressed the button, and a mechanical voice began to blare. "COMMENCING PROJECT 'C' IN FIVE…." Eggman smiled evilly. He fiddled with his hands in anticipation. "TWO, ONE…."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know that was extremely short, but I've got a serious case of writers block, and a poisonous species of Homework in my backpack. Oh well. This was really only supposed to serve as an intro to the rest of the story.

The next chapter or two won't even include Eggman. It'll be more about everyone else. You know, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Rouge, those people. We'll get back to Eggman in a few chapters. Also, I'll put up their ages as they appear n the story. But right away I'll tell you that I don't know who the heck 'Blaze the Cat' is, so do not expect to see her in the story. Sorry! I've never played that game before. I don't even know the title of that game!

But I do plan on having Espio, Vector, Charmy, Cream, maybe Tikal, and a made up or two. But there is one person who will be a main character, but I will not mention them again until their story debut! Till I se-…. um….. LATER!


	2. Poker Night

Disclaimer: nope. I still don't own Sonic the hedgehog. Not even a plushie of him. It's depressing.

* * *

Shadow thought nothing of the foreboding feeling at the back of his mind as he walked down the street to Knuckles house. It was poker night, and it was Knuckles' turn to host. But it was shadow's turn to bring the snacks. He had in his hand two bags full of junk food, and in the other, a 12 pack of beer. But even the thought of his favorite pastime and draft was not enough to make him smile. He never smiled. 

As he approached the house, he remembered that Tails was going to be there, and he was too young to drink alcohol. "Damn it!" he said, wishing that his hands weren't full so he could slap his forehead. He resolved that he would drop the stuff off, and then run back to the store to get some soda. Hopefully Tails wasn't there yet.

As Shadow came down the front walk, Knuckles opened he door, having seen Shadow turn down his street. "You're early. You have the stuff?"

"Does it look like I don't?" Shadow sneered.

"Maybe." Knuckles smirked, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame; thoroughly pleased with how annoyed he got Shadow to be.

"Ha, ha, ha. Now let me drop this stuff off so that I can get back to the store. I forgot to get some pop."

"Nice." Knuckles said as he retreated back into the living room and went over to the c.d. rack to get a c.d. that he said he'd loan to Tails. "Just leave the stuff in the kitchen. I'll take it to the basement in a minute. I need to find something."

"Fine. I'll be back in about ten minutes." Shadow said as he walked into the spacious kitchen. Knuckles, having pursued a musical career, had gotten into a major record company, and helped record c.d.s, and give record deals. He had recently gotten a huge promotion, which gave him a sufficient enough raise in income to move closer to friends and work.

As Shadow dashed back to the store, Knuckles was finding the c.d. that Tails wanted to borrow. With Knuckles in his new seat of power, he got a lot of the new c.d.s that came out, for free. He soon found the c.d. and headed towards the kitchen. He grabbed the bags and the beer and trudged to the basement.

The basement had a big screen TV, a pool table, a fire place, and a bar. Yet he never found the time to order fountain drinks for the bar, so he continued to buy from the store. He also had a guest room in the basement with a full bathroom. He often had company over, such as he did tonight, Poker night. Poker night was a tradition that the guys had that every other Friday night was Poker night. They took turns hosting, and supplying snacks for the group.

Shadow was now, to everyone's amazement, was now Captain of the police squad. He did wear the uniform when on duty, but wore regular attire when not. For him, that consisted of a grey cotton long sleeved shirt, and dark baggy jeans with a red belt. The shoes stayed the same, on duty or off.

Despite the fact that the police sometimes worked hand-in-hand with G.U.N., Shadow thoroughly enjoyed his line of work. Even as Captain, he liked doing patrols. He often times tagged along with new recruits, especially when they got emergency calls. He could give advice, and help make arrests. He just didn't like sitting behind a desk all day; he just wasn't that kind of person.

Sonic had gotten a job in the shoe industry, testing and endorsing athletic shoes. He was also hired because if a shoe could stand up to his speed, it would surely hold up to a normal person for quite a while. The company's name was 'Speed Demons', and branched out into other brands.

Sonic, like almost everyone else, had new attire. He had a red shirt with a black tornado on it, and khaki colored cargo pants which he wore regularly. He often wore different shoes, but favored his original shoes.

Tails, despite his young age, had a job at the airport fixing the luggage belts and escalators. Although he was mainly maintenance, he also sometimes helped fix electronics on the planes. He had moved in with Sonic, and was in college hoping to get a good degree so he could get a job at the Air Force Base. He was coach of a kids baseball team, and never missed a game.

Tails usually wore a baseball jersey and jeans. Other times he wore a simple dark green t-shirt and shorts. He always wore a Red Sox cap. Unless it was a special occasion, that hat never left his head.

When Shadow got back, Sonic and Tails were just pulling into the drive in Sonic's silver Honda.

Knuckles came out of the house and smirked. "You boys ready to play?"

"Always." Sonic replied, an evil grin flashing across his face.

"Then let's begin the suffering." Knuckles stated. Tails and Knuckles nodded and proceeded to follow him into the house.

* * *

A/N Yes, that was significantly longer, making me very happy. Yeah. That chapter was all about the guys, and the next chapter will be almost all about the girls.The one after will probably be a big collaboration. This chapter got put up early because I wrote it a lot during class. You'd be amazed at how much my teachers talk about themselves. So, during that time, I write what I can. Actually, most of this story so far was written at school. 

Well, as promised, I'm putting up ages. And they're semi legitimate too!Yes, I actually dug up their ages. They had in the 'Sonic Heroes' instruction booklet, and increased their ages by nine years. Why nine years? Because I needed Tails to be seventeen. Old enough to drive, but not old enough to drink. Yep. Poor him. He's missing out. Not that I'd know. After all, I'm only thirteen. Well, here's the ages: Sonic, 24; Tails, 17; Knuckles, 25. The only reason Shadow isn't on the list is because no one knows how old he really is, so I need to figure out how old I want him to be. I'll tell you when I figure it out.

Don't expect the next chapter too soon. I don't have any clue what I'm going to put in it. And yes, it will be like this chapter. It'll be about what the people are doing, and how they dress. I actually decided to have them wear clothes. And yes, I still think that's weird. Man I love Shadow's shoes….. I want them…. GIMMIE!

ugh... now that I think of it, I don't like that last line...it sounds pervy. I'll change that soon.

I can't think of any pairings right now other than Tails/Cream. Oh wait… never mind, I got some Ideas. But I'm not sharing!

C' ya later!


	3. The Club

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Amy, Cream, Rouge, or nobody else... sad, isn't it?

* * *

"Well, that's it." Amy sighed, wiping the sweat off of her forehead. "That's all the flowers." Amy and Cream were at the park, planting flowers and pulling out weeds. They had been there since two, and now it was seven. They had packed a dinner for themselves so that they wouldn't have to leave the park. The city hall had provided the flowers and there were a ton of volunteers there, helping to clean the park, Amy and Cream being two of them. 

"Well, we had dinner," Cream stated, taking off her gloves and putting them in a bag of tools. "The guys are having poker night, so we can't hang out with them, we went to the mall yesterday; so what do you want to do now?" she asked as they headed towards Amy's sky blue Nissan Versa.

"Well, we could go see a movie."

"But we're going to go see Jackass two on Saturday. Then the festival is on Sunday." Cream said as she caught the keys Amy had tossed to her. She had her permit and was going to get her license in about a month.

"Well, why don't we go to the club?"

"Sure, but we would have to go home and change."

"Okay. It's settled then."

Amy had gotten a master's degree and was now a doctor at the local children's center. She usually dealt with small children but was also a skin specialist, and was recommended by other doctors every so often. She was available for help at the local hospital if they were having trouble with a young patient, so she always had her cell phone and pager on at all times. Most of the staff at her office who could take time off was out there helping to fix up the park, because the park was fairly close to their building.

Her style had changed a lot since she was twelve. She no longer chased after Sonic, and didn't even like her that much anymore. Her attitude was now laid back, yet restraining a lot of energy. She wore capris and a dark green shirt with the word 'Peachy' in gold italic letters. She had let her bangs grow, and clipped them to the side. Her quills had also grown a lot, and tied them back in a lose pony-tail, and didn't wear a headband anymore. When at work, she wore pink cotton pants and a regulation style chocolate brown button-up short sleeved shirt.

Cream was a sophomore in high school, and had a job as a customer services desk worker and a cashier. She was training for the job, and they paid her a fair amount for a trainee. She got good grades at least a B in each class, and always had time to do her homework when she got home.

She now wore a purple tee shirt with a white skirt. Not short enough to be considered a mini skirt, but long enough to reach school regulations. She wore a purple and black watch so that she would never be late for work. Her attitude had become more grown up, yet still like a teenager's. She had decided that she either wanted to be a newspaper reporter, or a police officer like Shadow.

As cream drove down the busy road, Amy took a moment to think. She remembered how she had decided to leave her apartment in the city tto move to a house in a rather quiet neighborhood.

The house was large, to say the least. Much larger than the apartment complex she used to rent. It had three bedrooms, and a finished basement. And there were three and a half full bathrooms, and a kitchen with an attached dining room and living room. She was so excited when she found out that she had gotten the house, and at such a low price, she also knew she didn't need so much space, so she invited Cream and rouge to move in with her. Cream immediately accepted the offer and gained permission from her mother, who gave the responsibility of being Cream's guardian to Amy. Rouge took a little more time to think. She didn't really like to be rooted down in one place for long. But, in the end she decided it would be cheaper to move in with them than to continue to pay the rent at her apartment.

Amy looked out the window of the car, and thought about how glad she was to have such good friends. Although some of them may be grumpy, and some of them went too fast for her to keep up with, they were all good friends, none the less. They'd all helped each other so many times, and they worked really well in teams.

"Hey, you made that turn that you could never go through without hitting the curb! Nice job Cream!" Amy said gleefully, glad that she wouldn't have to go back and get another color patch.

"I did? Wow!"

"Yep, you did. And that means the (non-alcoholic) drinks are on me!"

"Thanks"

"No problem." Amy smiled as they pulled into the driveway. She got out and took the key as Cream held them out for her. She opened the door and threw her purse and briefcase on the counter. She went back to her bedroom and grabbed her bathrobe. It was a dark blue bathrobe that had an elegant 'S' monogrammed on the front. Amy had planned to get rid of it, because it reminded her of her past obsession of Sonic, but she found it was too comfortable to get rid of.

Fifteen minutes later, she stepped into her bedroom, soaking wet with the bathrobe wrapped tightly around her body. As she tightened the silk belt around her waist, she walked over to her closet and looked at the selection. As she rubbed a towel on her head, she decided to wear a dark magenta dress that she hadn't worn in three years.

It was short and form fitting, and went halfway down her thighs. It had a halter style top, and a deep V-neck. It had frills on the bottom hem, and had a matching necklace. She put her quills up in a messy ponytail and put on the dress.

She had expected the dress to be too small, but it was in fact the right size. She twirled in front of the mirror, admiring how it fit. All of a sudden, her cell-phone went off. Amy ran to the kitchen.

"Hello?" She asked the other line. "Oh! Hi!" Amy paused "We were just about to head down there anyways, so why not? Of course we'll help out." Another pause "Okay, we'll be right down. See ya' there, Rouge.

"What did Rouge want, Amy?" Cream asked while fastening her charm bracelet. She was wearing a light blue dress that went down to her knees.

"It's show time. The band booked for a party didn't show up, and Rouge wants us to fill in for them."

"Cool! You got the C.D.?"

"Yep! Let's go!" Amy said as she picked up the c.d. and waved it in the air.

Rouge was the owner of a club on the far side of town, and made a lot of money from it. She had invested a lot of money in the club, and Amy, Cream, and almost everyone backed her idea. Everyone but Knuckles that is. He just thought of it as insensible and was a waste of time. But, as time passed, and the club became more and more popular, he slowly changed his mind. He even advised Rouge of local bands that were worth bringing in to play.

Rouge now wore a pair of dark purple jeans and a light blue spaghetti strap top with the words 'Super Sweet' in metallic purple letters.

Amy and Cream got out and walked in through the 'employees' door. Rouge greeted them with a warm smile. "I'm so glad you guys got here so fast! Thanks a lot!"

"No problem!" Cream said as she gave Rouge a light hug.

"Okay. I've got the stage set up. You've got about ten minutes to get everything else ready."

"Alright! Let's do this!" Amy cheered as they ran down the hall.

Summary: When an experiment in Eggman's lab goes wrong, and a strangely familiar package appears on Shadow's doorstep, how will he explain that for the first time in his life, he needs help?

* * *

A/N: Sorry that took so long to put up.Well, I hope you all liked that chapter. It's the longest I've written, and I'm slightly disappointed in it. Some of the paragraphs don't seem to fit, and I know that I messed with the laws of writing a story in there somewhere. Please ignore how weird their jobs sound, I'm only thirteen! I don't know the degrees that you can get in college! I can't even remember the names for the different grade levels in high school! I'm stupid! But I will tell you now, I do not encourage severely messing with the original characters. What I mean by doing this is doing things such as changing the sex of characters. (Especially Tails. That's just mean.) Severely altering personalities, I don't like doing that at all. (I know that I changed Amy's personality, but I have my reasons. You'll soon find out why.) And buy stuff like that, I mean stuff like making Sonic goth, Tails a rapper, and Cream a slut. I also do not encourage messing with colors. (Can you imagine a green and yellow Shadow? I sure as heck can't.) I will also tell you that the next chapter will NOT be a big group gathering of the characters from the last two chapers. It's gonna go back to Eggman. Yay for him. 

Okay, as promised, I'm putting up ages. Cream is 15, Amy is 21, and Rouge is 26. I'm not entirely sure about the ages though. I lost my list of ages, so I'm working purely out of memory. Sorry!

Please don't expect the next chapter too soon. Hmmm... I can't seem to find Cheese in there anywhere... I'll figure that out later.

Oh, I forgot to mention, I need to change something. Even though in the last two chapters it's Friday, we're going to pretend that when we get back to shadow and everybody that it's Monday, okay? I screwed that to heck. I'm sorry; I just need it to be Monday.


	4. Minor Detail

I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, only my little plot of storyline here.

* * *

As soon as the steam cleared, Eggman rushed into the room. He was grinning from ear to ear with pleasure. He walked cautiously towards the case, peering at the fog that had formed on the pane of glass. The project was long enough so that the project would have enough room to take place in, but it was only about the size of a large bed.

The tips of his gloved fingers grazed the surface of the glass, then he pulled his hand back, as the glass was very hot. "Hmm…" Eggman sighed "This is going to take more time than I expected. The atoms must still be bouncing around too much. Give it twenty minutes; just enough time for the stray atoms to settle. Eggman said as he walked out of the room.

He walked over to another computer. Eggman took some notes and set a timer. "Computer, tell me when twenty minutes have gone by, and alert me of any changes."

"Affirmative." The computer responded in it's usual drone voice.

Eggman walked out, noting that he needed to install a new voice chip in his computers. He headed towards the kitchen, to have a very late dinner.

He returned twenty-five minutes later. As expected, the atoms had settled, and the core temperature had dropped considerably. The computer had alerted him of this, but he gave himself an extra five minutes to eat.

First he checked all the monitors, making sure that all aspects were stable, then went over to the case. He slid a digital key into the lock, and proceeded to open the case.

"Well…….," Eggman sighed as he looked at what lay inside. "It seems to be perfect, but……….." He paused, not sure of how this had happened. Then it hit him. "Of course! I should have read his notes more carefully. Well, not much point in keeping it. But where to put it?" He pondered as he went to look at his grandfather's notes more carefully. Indeed, in the red area was the crucial step he had missed.

Then he thought of it. Simple, yet effective. "Never know what hit em'……" he muttered. "Computer! I need you to prepare a messenger robot to deliver something for me. Plot it's course for..."

* * *

A/N Wow. That was quick. And effective. Not much to talk about at this point. Other than that's the last chapter centered around Eggman. Unless I call for one in the future. You probably won't hear from him for another six chapters. 

Man. I wrote that quickly! I'm sittin' here with a piece of cake and a pencil! I'm also wearing my dad's old brown shirt. It's REALLY baggy.


	5. Familiar

Happy disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. If I did, I'd sell it for an amusement park. I like those. But, I only own the words arranged in this specific order, so I can't get one.

* * *

Shadow woke early to the sound of an alarm clock buzzing in his ear. He growled as he pressed the power button, and slid out of bed. He grabbed his uniform and headed for the shower. He slammed the bathroom door behind him.

He trudged to the kitchen and grabbed a mug from the cabinet. He placed the cup by the coffee pot, which he turned on. He didn't order the paper, for there were papers at work, and most of the news he heard about from colleagues. Instead he picked up a book titled 'The Goblin Wood'.

As he flipped through the pages, trying to find his spot, he subconsciously put a bagel in the toaster. He sat down on a stool by the island, and put his feet on the counter without as much as a second glance.

A while later, he got up, grabbed the mug, filled it with coffee, and grabbed his bagel and some cream cheese (no pun intended…. or is there?) He always drank his coffee black. He thought that if you added stuff, it would cover up the true flavor of the coffee.

He grabbed the remote and turned on the tv to see if it was warm enough to stop wearing his sweater to work. It was late spring, and the air still had a crisp chill to it. Shadow flipped to the news just in time to hear a new story pop up. He watched intently as a night shift police officer told about what was going on.

The officer, Shadow's personal friend, Matt Frost, was standing in front of a small store that had been robbed and burned. Matt began to explain. "As you can see, this store on Highview Avenue was set on fire last night; but before that, it was robbed. We weren't able to get the surveillance camera before it burned, but witnesses say that the robber and arsonist, was in fact a robot. Everyone in the building was able to get out with only minor injuries."

At this point, Shadow had switched off the tv, and sighed. He knew that this would set Sonic off, and that he would be calling Shadow while he was at work. Shadow finished his coffee, and as he was putting his things in the dishwasher, he thought he heard a car stop in front of his house, but after a few seconds, the car started back up and drove away.

Shadow grabbed his coat from the hall, and went to his office to get his laptop and his briefcase. He turned and walked towards the door with his things.

When he reached the front door and opened it, he looked down, and something made him stop. He dropped his bag in shock. Shadow didn't want to believe his eyes. He must be dreaming. Having a nightmare.

Lying in a fleece blanket was a baby.

And it looked exactly like him.


	6. Anywhere But There

Happy Disclaimer: get over it. I don't own it. Be glad I don't! I only own the words arranged in this specific order.

* * *

For a minute, Shadow just stood there, staring down at the small child. He slowly knelt down, moved the blanket a little, and touched its face. It indeed looked just like him. He took off his new black gloves, and set them down on the cement. He held his finger in front of the baby's nose. The kid was breathing, but was incredibly cold. This made Shadow frown. The kid shouldn't be that cold, and it explained why the kid was so pale.

He gingerly lifted the child, slightly startling as the baby shifted towards him. 'Wow' Shadow thought, as he took off his jacket to wrap around the kid 'this little guy is so cold, he wants to huddle up to me. That isn't good….' Shadow knew that if a person got too cold, they might get hypothermia. And if a little kid was out too long, especially wrapped up as poorly as this one, they would get it even faster.

Shadow went into the living room, his dropped items forgotten, and set the child on the sofa before going to get two blankets. As he did, he wondered, even if this kid looked exactly like him, shouldn't this kid have parents? Shadow couldn't be this kids father, he hadn't even dated anyone. He wasn't interested in a love life. The child had been probably been put on his doorstep because of the similarity in appearance, but that didn't explain why the kid was there in the first place.

He went back to the living room. He took his jacket off the baby and also un-wrapped him from the blanket he was originally in. Shadow wrapped it in a fresh blanket, and set the baby back on the couch. "I might as well take him to the office. Maybe there'll be something about a missing kid." Shadow said as he picked the stuff that he dropped off of the ground.

He out to the car and dropped his things in the backseat. He turned on the car, in hopes that it would heat quickly. But he knew it probably wouldn't; police cars weren't know for being comfortable. He went inside and tuned off the lights in the rest of the house.

He gently picked up the child off the couch, and hoped that he wouldn't wake it up. He walked out to the car with the infant securely in his arms. He got into the car and laid the child on the passenger seat, keeping it from tumbling off with an extra blanket.

The drive to the station was short, only 12 blocks. When they were almost there, Shadow noticed the baby start to wake up. It didn't cry, as he had expected, it simply stretched a little and let out a soft yawn. After a minute, the infant opened its eyes. It had remarkable and stern red eyes, just like Shadow. That startled him. This kid was just like him, right down to the last detail!

After he reached the station, Shadow grabbed his stuff, got out, and went around to the passenger door. He lifted the baby out of the car and walked inside.

When he got inside the lobby, he had the blanked lightly covering the baby's face. There were a couple of people in the lobby, filling out forms probably. As always, Ana was at the counter, typing on her computer. "Hey, Ana," Shadow said as he walked towards the hall leading to his office "Come to my room. I need to talk to you.

"Alright, just a second." She answered as she wrote something down on a piece of paper. Shadow put his stuff behind his desk. He was facing away from the door when Ana came in. He still had the baby in one arm, and was going through some papers with his free hand.

Ana was a middle aged woman, who always liked to be busy. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah. Has anyone come in to ask about a missing child?" Shadow asked, continuing to look through papers.

"No. Why?"

"Because I literally found this on my front steps." Shadow said as he turned around; lifting the blanket off the baby's face.

"Oh my stars…." Ana gasped as she looked at the baby. Her hand gently rose to her mouth.

"I found him outside on my porch. He was freezing cold. I need you to call all available officers to the main conference room. This is a top priority meeting. I'll be there in a minute or two."

"Alright." She murmured, evidently still a little shocked. She hurried out of the room, and went back to her desk. Her voice came over the intercom, asking for all available officers to report to the conference room.

Shadow found the paper he wanted, then left his office and walked through the lobby. Ana was still by the desk when he got there. She took stride next to him, and took a closer look at the baby. "He looks exactly like you!"

Yes, and that's what puzzles me. I've never met this kid in my entire life!" Shadow frowned. He turned down the hall, heading towards the supply closet. Maybe there would be some stuff in there. Children were sometimes kidnapped, and had to be kept at the station until the parents could get them. He turned to Ana. "Tell them I'll be there in a minute."

Sure enough, there was a bag of stuff. He grabbed it, and walked out towards the conference room. He looked down at the child who was now playing with the pocket on the sleeve of his shirt. The baby couldn't be more than half a year old. He was awfully small. Shadow's face took on a small frown.

He walked into the conference room. Most of the officers had a look of confusion about them as he walked in the room with the kid in his arms. "I found this baby on my front steps this morning." He took a seat at the table. "Have here been any Amber alerts or missing child reports?"

Matt Frost was still in the station after the robbery that morning. "There hasn't been anything since that Amber alert for the little girl in Ohio." Many there nodded.

"Then I only have a few more questions. Like what am I supposed to do with this kid?" Shadow asked as he looked down at the boy, who had grabbed a pen off the table and begun chewing on it. Shadow lent down and grabbed the bag from the floor. He searched in it for a minute until he found a small bottle of water. He took off the cap and took the pen from the baby, who looked upset enough to cry when Shadow took away his play thing. Shadow quickly put the bottle in the baby's mouth, and the child quickly contented. All the police had to take a crash course in child care.

One of the new transfers spoke up. "You said you found him outside, right?"

"Yeah."

"Probably the first thing you should do is take him to a doctor, and have him checked out."

"Alright. I'll take him, and we'll continue this when I get back." Shadow said as he got up. He headed towards his office to get his stuff. He had avoided this for as long as he could, but now it was inevitable. He had to go to……..

The doctor's office.

* * *

Sorry to finally update again and then tell you this, but I'm as of now discontinuing this story. I've lost the will to write it, and so far haven't gotten many reviews. I've got a few more chapters written out, and might type them and upload them, but after those, this story is over. Unless I start finding the will to write it again, I'm leaving this alone. I'll let you know if anything changes about this. Sorry. 

sincerely, Lindsay.


End file.
